


Letters I'd Never Send, But Do Anyways

by woody1424



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Jealous Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Love Letters, M/M, Shy Kang Yeosang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ateez is whipped for yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: “In the whole history of my letters, of my liking boys, not once has a boy liked me back at the same time as I liked him. It was always me alone, longing after a boy, and that was fine, that was safe” - Lara Jean CoveyOrYeosang falls in love with all of his bandmates and he writes letters to get his feelings out. What happens when the letters finally get out, and Yeosang has no control over it?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Intro-The Letters

_ Dear Hongjoong,  _

_ I know that I don’t really talk to you a lot, but I really do like you. You are the best leader that any of us could ever ask for, and I really mean it. Yeah I know, I’m sarcastic and all of that, but this is coming from the depths of my heart. You really have caused me to fall in love with you somehow or another, but atlas, me loving you is most likely forbidden.  _

_ The reasons? You already have six other boyfriends to mend and care for anyways, so I would hate to be another responsibility added to that list. Also, you are a bisexual if I last checked, so you may become more interested in some girl rather than someone like myself. But you did cherish many moments with me that I could never ever forget.  _

_ Remember when we went to New York? I was joking around with you before you said that you were going to bury my skateboard. I still don’t regret saying that I would throw your laptop into the lake if I wanted to. But you asked for me to go downtown with you, and who was I decline your offer? It was a date for me, but I guess it wasn’t for you. We kissed, if I remember correctly, but I said it was wrong and cut off the moment. I’m sorry about that, Joongie.  _

_ What about that time when we went to that beach to film Wave? You asked me to a picnic and had roses and everything set up. Candlelight as well. I will applaud you to that. We had a good night, and we made out as the sun dipped into the horizon. I was glad I was tipsy because you were my first kiss two times in a row.  _

_ You may not be the first that I’ve ever fallen in love with, but you gave me a feeling that I could never forget no matter how many times that I’ve tried. I love you, Kim Hongjoong, but I know that you would never feel the same way now. I had my chances so many times, but I did nothing more than to let them fall in between my fingers.  _

_ I guess it’s a good thing that I’m never going to send this stupid letter anyways. You don’t need to see how many times that I’ve cried because I rejected you first. But, if this does get out to you, burn it. I don’t want to know that you ever read it _

_ With Best Regards,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

  
  


_ Dear Seonghwa,  _

_ Do you know how to stop flirting with people? It’s like that’s all you ever know how to do whenever you open your mouth! There are times that I wish that I could tie you up and throw you in a closet, but I could never do that. You are so kinky that you would take it the wrong way.  _

_ Anyways, this is just another letter to put down everything that I’m feeling. I used to crush on you, did you know? That stupid flirting of yours finaly won me over, and I still don’t know how you did it. One moment, you were just teasing like you normally did, but the next, I felt myself blushing and shying away at your romantic gestures.  _

_ Now you know, I am completely aware that you also use this technique on your boyfriends, and I’m just the one that you have to test it out on. Even though I know that you never really meant any of those words that you said, they all attacked my heart everytime that you allowed such words to leave your mouth. I still can hear them all  _

_ “You are like a prince, sitting on your throne so carefully, what happened to taking a risk, Yeosang? Open that heart of yours, maybe it can be up for swiping~” _

_ That was the first time that we ever really spoke to each other. It meant nothing at first, but as I see that you don’t care for my regards anymore, it now has a new meaning. I will admit, I am a prince, not willing to leave the comfort and safety of my throne, but what if I am now? Would you steal my heart like you said would happen? I still await my answer, Park Seonghwa.  _

_ But you will never read this. If you do, don’t let me know. Learn to keep your tongue in your mouth for me, okay? _

_ With No Sympathy,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

  
  


_ Dear Yunho,  _

_ You are so clingy. Never once have I seen you not cling to somebody in this household and I have the pictures and V-lives to prove it. You are like a giant teddy bear, soft and innocent, but why do you choose to come to me? _ _   
  
_

_ Mingi is usually your little comfort zone, but what caused you to come towards me? The way when you get nightmares and climb into my bed in the dead of night seizes to amaze me. How you manage to do it without me even noticing that you have completely turned me around to where you are buried deep in my arms.  _

_ I swear that I told you to just shake me awake, but maybe you have already tried? Oh well, I guess I still let you do as you like. You have me treat you like a child, and it’s fun. You always want to cuddle to or bother the other members all the time, so why would I pass up a free opportunity? _

_ I guess I can say the first time that I woke up next to you is when I fell in love with you. The way that you just remained still and warm in my arms just struck something through my heart. I guess that you felt the same way because you started to ask for kisses and do much more. I guess that I’ll never understand why though.  _

_ I know that you don’t come to me anymore, and I’m honestly okay with it, but I really do miss you. Jeong Yunho, you have turned me soft and I don’t know what to do. I love you, I love you, I love you, but you don’t love me back.  _

_ If this letter comes near your heart, kill it. I don’t want it to sway anything that you have ever thought about me.  _

_ Signed,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

_ Dear San, _

_ If I had a list of who I would kill out of the eight of us, you would be at the very top. You want to know why? Because you’re just...you! This is probably the one letter that I will recite the most complaints in, so here I go.  _

_ Number one: stop trying to fuck everyone on the spot. You are going to get yourself caught, and I’ll be happy to expose how you and Wooyoung are driving Atiny crazy. Let’s not forget where you’re basically about to kiss Wooyoung every chance that you get. You know what, scratch that, you’re trying to kiss everyone! What is with you and being a thirst simp for everyone? _

_ Number two: ruining our choreography. I know that I’ve already exposed you for this one, but you still do it regarding my pleas. You are sexy, I hate to admit, but the whole world is not interested in your hip joints. Your boyfriends may be, but I am not! _

_ And number three: making me fall in love with you. You’re stupid innabality somehow managed to get to me! How you’ve already tried kissing me, and leaving a hickey on me in my sleep, is so wrong! I don’t hate it, but that’s cheating on the six other lovers that you have! _

_ I’m still going to get back at you for that one, Choi San, it will be coming in your future. I know you will never know why when I may, or may not, do it, but if this letter ever finds its way to you, I request that you never show me, and then destroy it afterwards.  _

_ Please fix yourself up. I don’t want to be the one cleaning up your mess.  _

_ Fuck you,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Mingi,  _

_ How is the way to describe you without sounding mean? Okay, here I go. You are the dumbest, funniest, cutest human being alive. Was that good? _

_ Anyways, allow me to take full liberty in saying that you are indeed worse than San and Wooyoung. What were you thinking that one night where you kissed me in front of the camera? In front of your boyfriends? Thankfully the editors cut it out, or Atiny would’ve lost their shit on you!  _

_ You were one of the easiest for me to fall in love with, did you know that? With how tall you are, dumb, loving, and those small eyes of yours, how could I not? _

_ I wish I kissed you back. I really do love you as much as you did when you kissed me that day. Anyways, I’d you find this letter, don’t let me know. When you’re done with it, burn it. Just make sure you’ve gotten rid of it. _

_ Oh and by the way, I’m getting back at you for that hickey you left on me. You won’t see it coming, nor will you know it’s coming because you won’t read this, but be prepared, Song Mingi. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kang Yeosang _

  
  
  


_ Wooyoung, _

_ Why would I even need to use formalities with you? You have been my best friend for five years in counting. The bestest friend that I could ask for when going through everything to get to the point that we are now at.  _

_ Out of all seven boys that live in our apartment, you were the one that I fell in love with first. It wasn’t recent though, I fell in love with you the day that we first met, but I know you never knew that. I had plenty of opportunities to show it, but I never did. I was too shy to even say I love you back.  _

_ When you met San, I knew that you fell in love almost immediately. I guess I let it all happen before me, but it never really registered in my head that you guys were actually fucking one day. Then you went on and got into a relationship with the others. Every ounce in my body was happy for you, but I guess they will never know that I truly had you first.  _

_ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. This is probably the most sappiest shit that I have ever written because of you. I wish that I kissed you on that night when we were so drunk that we couldn’t even think straight. I wish I told you that I loved you when we watched that fireworks show that Fourth of July however many years ago.  _

_ I love you, Jung Wooyoung, but I know you’ll never know that. You know why? Because the likelihood of you reading this letter is very slim. If you do find and read this letter, don’t tell me that you did. Throw it away or do whatever with it because I’ll never want to know that you really read this.  _

_ With Love, I guess,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

  
  


_ Dear Jongho, _

_ Why do you always have the need to pick me up all the time? The last time I checked, I’m not some trophy for you to carry around and pick up whenever you please. You probably have no idea how many times Hongjoong, Yunho, and Wooyoung always ask me why you never pick them up.  _

_ You’re really strong, and I guess that’s a good thing. But let me get this straight, I didn’t fall in love with you because of your mussels. I fell in love because I did. You’re cute, well you are a maknae, but that’s one good quality about you.  _

_ Another thing, were you trying to fuck me that one night? You threw me on the bed, pounced on me, and then kissed me. To this day, I wished I kissed back, but I don’t regret kicking you where it hurts. I am dominant, so don’t go thinking that I’m some weak delicate flower like Seonghwa does, Choi Jongho.  _

_ Anyways, I know that you will never read this, nor will any of the other letters that I sent out will get read. Do me a favor for when you read this and rip it up with those strong hands of yours. Never tell me that you read this. So if I’m going around looking for them, just say that you don’t have the slightest clue.  _

__

_ Signed,  _

_ Kang Yeosang _

The male holds the letters all in his hands before putting them back in a gold and silver hatbox, with a satin bow at the top. He takes the box within his hands before putting it back in it’s normal place: in his and Wooyoung’s shared closet. 

Yeosang opens the small hidden drawer before the hat box becomes hidden from sight. Tears still remain to flow down his face as laughter rings throughout the house. The seven boyfriends are having another movie date, and the last thing that he wants to do is ruin it. 

He stands up, weakly, before covering up the small drawer once again before going over to his bunk before crawling under the welcoming warmness provided by the blankets and sheets. He wrote those letters as a way to let them all go, but now the feelings have returned stronger and harder than ever before. 

More tears escape before he finally manages to fall into a deep slumber. He loves every single one of them with all of what’s left of his broken heart, but he would never admit it. They didn’t want him, it became apparent, so he wears a facade to show Atiny and his housemates that he is okay. 

Little did he know, a figure was lurking in the dark room. As soon as Yeosang becomes dead to the world, Hongjoong opens the door to where the remaining others creeped in the small room. Hongjoong heads over to the closest to where we watched the younger male put away the small box. 

He moves away whatever objects were placed to where he found the hidden drawer which reveals the small hatbox. He opens it carefully before pulling out all seven letters before returning the hatbox back to its sacred place. 

They all head out the door, but not without each leaving a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead, before heading out of the room and into the living room. The letters are out, but the writer doesn't know just yet. 

Each one went to their receiver with as much love and emotion that Yeosang had written them with. The question is, how is the younger going to react when he sees his precious secrets soon go out into the open?

The sun comes up and so does Yeosang. A scream is all that can be heard that morning. 

  
  



	2. The Beach (Hongjoong x Yeosang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters have disappeared from Yeosang's sight, so Hongjoong suggests something that might cheer the younger male up.

Something about today gave Yeosang a weird feeling, but he chose to ignore it. He was still saddened and his emotions decided that it was best to go haywire even though they didn’t even need to.

_ I was over them, or so I thought, but something just made me want to read the letters that I wrote. They are weeks apart, most of the months, but there was the feeling that was telling me to open that hatbox that I got at a thrift store around a year ago. And so I did.  _

Yeosang gets up from his bed before walking over to the closet. He removes the pile of blankets, the stacked pairs of shoes, and some books before finding the hidden drawer where his hatbox sits. The blonde soon opens the compartment to take out the gold box with silver linings. He touches the small satin bow at the top before sitting down to remove the lid. 

And that was when he screamed. 

Yeosang has no fears whatsoever, but this was  _ traumatizing _ . He looks around the said drawer before digging around trying to find the seven envelopes that were in his hands not even a day ago. He then looks around his shared room with Wooyoung before finally falling to the floor in defeat. 

The door suddenly opens and Yeosang is suddenly scooped up by a pair of arms. The younger looks up to see who has picked him up to see that it was Hongjoong. He could feel tears running down his face, but his emotions seem to have come to a halt when it hits him that the letters are gone. 

“What’s wrong, Sangie?” Hongjoong asks as he now rubs circles into the small of Yeosang’s back. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

The younger nods in a negative way before breaking away from Hongjoong. “It’s unimportant, Hyung.” he reasons before just retreating to the bed with his hatbox tucked away in his arms. Hongjoong only follows before taking the empty box into his hands. “What is this?”

“A hatbox that I bought from a thrift store. I used to have some... _ important _ things in there.” Yeosang whispers the last part before his fingers go to play with the satin bow atop the circular box. Hongjoong just raises an eyebrow before moving a tiny bit closer to the saddened male. 

“What kind of things?” he asks before tilting Yeosang’s head with his pointer finger. The younger seems to shy away at that, but nothing seemed to get past the older male. He makes Yeosang look at him in the eye before another small tear glides down his cheek. 

“Letters. Dumb love letters,” he mumbles as he now breaks away from Hongjoong’s grasp as well as his deep gaze. Hongjoong softens as he realizes that he had forced something out of the younger that shouldn’t have. 

“I’m sorry.” is all that he manages to muster before taking the crying male into his arms. Yeosang places the hatbox off to the side before allowing himself to be taken in by the smaller male’s embrace. More tears and choked sobs escape him before Yeosang is completely broken down in Hongjoong’s arms. 

“I think I can cheer you up,” Hongjoong says as they have now broken away from their little embrace. Yeosang tilts his head to the side as if he was asking for confirmation. Hongjoong smiles before taking the younger male’s hands within his own. “How about we go to the beach today? We do have the day off.”

Yeosang takes a moment to fully register what he was just asked. Hongjoong just asked if he wanted to spend the day at the beach with him. Something about that situation seemed very similar. The younger one takes a moment to think, but nothing comes to mind on the spot. “S-sure.” answers, his voice small and shaky. 

Hongjoong beams at the younger before now helping him up to gather a few essentials that would be needed on their small beach trip. They soon leave Yeosang’s room to head to Hongjoong’s room, which he shares with Seonghwa, to grab a few things that he would need as well. 

As soon as they were all packed, they headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast that Seonghwa had prepared only a few seconds ago. Their places at the table are now filled as they all lay their eyes on Yeosang. “Did something happen?” Wooyoung asks as he gets closer to his best friend. 

“It was nothing,” Hongjoong says before Yeosang gets the chase. This causes an eyebrow to get cocked, it mostly being Yeosang’s, but it goes down as everyone begins to mindlessly dig into the home-cooked meal. “Sangie and I will be heading to the beach! If you guys need anything, just call us.” 

“But what about us?” Mingi whines as he now displays a small pout on his lips. The others begin to pitch in, but Hongjoong cuts them off by saying that they can all go on a date when the two return home. That makes them all celebrate but causes Yeosang’s heart to slowly sink to his shoes. 

This was nothing more but something that Hongjoong wanted to do as friends. The sting usually does not affect the younger as much as it used to, but it suddenly caused more of an emotional impact. It probably was because he lost the letter; his contract of letting go. 

Now it all just seems to return to him, but not completely though. The other kiss their boyfriend goodbye before giving a group hug to Yeosang before the two head out their apartment door. Hongjoong soon loads their stuff into his car before the two hops into the Audi that he owns. 

Yeosang only leans back as Hongjoong begins to back out of their building onto the busy streets of Seoul. He places one of his hands on the small of Yeosang’s thigh while he keeps his eyes focused on the road. Yeosang looks down at the hand rubbing his thigh but ignores it as he stares at his phone. 

The beach is a few hours away, so they blast some music in the car as they begin to head out of Seoul. Yeosang can feel himself slowly drift into a peaceful slumber, but something seems to stir amid his mind. A memory suddenly comes into view as Yeosang drifts away. 

_ “Wow...this is...wow” Yeosang sputters as he looks at where a candlelight dinner with roses and candles has been set up on the calming sands of the beach. Hongjoong smiles as he leads the younger over to the setup.  _

_ Wine is poured, as they drink a little too much of it, as they now pick into their food. Hongjoong suddenly reaches over and grabs Yeosang’s face to where they are now only centimeters apart. As tipsy as the two became, Hongjoong presses a kiss as Yeosang feverishly kisses back without thinking.  _

_ It remains like that for a minute or so, as Hongjoong now moves down the pale skin of Yeosang’s neck, but something begins to pool in the stomach of the younger. “Hongjoong...stop…” he breathes.  _

_ A second later, the shorter male pulls off to where they are face-to-face once again. Something tells him that Hongjoong may not be thinking that Yeosang is Yeosang, but he could never be sure. So he takes the older’s hand within his own, nervously rubbing over his knuckles.  _

_ “Say my name, Hongjoong,” he instructs as he looks over to the other tipsy male. The older takes his other hand and places it on the cheek of the other male, feeling the sharpness of his perfect jawline, he runs his thumb over the plump lips that belong to Yeosang before coming closer to his ear.  _

_ “Kang Yeosang,” he whispers ever so delicately. “That is your name.” _

“...sang. Yeosang!” 

The younger suddenly snaps awake as he feels blood rushing up to his face. He looks over to where Hongjoong is staring at him with concerned eyes as he now gets up from his place in the passenger’s seat. The wide expanse of the beach is in front of him, and a smile soon is on his face. 

“We’re here,” Hongjoong says with a soft and warming smile as he looks at where the younger seems to be taken in by the view. The memory of what happened that night still seems to linger in his brain as he can still feel the fuzziness of being tipsy as well as the warmth of Hongjoong’s lips on his own. “Hey, are you there?”

Yeosang snaps out of it again before nodding in a positive reassuring motion that shows that he is listening to what Hongjoong is saying. The older smiles before the two of them pile out of the car. The sun still hangs like a golden sphere in the sky, but it looks as if it could set any minute. 

They head into the changing rooms set up nearby before they both make haste for the ocean waves. Hongjoong only walks, but Yeosang sprints, kicking it in the process, before looking to where the younger has run into the uprising of the ocean waves. 

Hongjoong laughs at that before seeing how the wave had utterly crushed the younger male. Yeosang laughs before falling back into the ocean water as if it were his bed. The shorter male finally decided to go over and join the younger in the water. 

As Yeosang was splashing around in the pristine blue waves, Hongjoong has snuck up behind him and captured him in his awaiting arms. Yeosang was startled for a second, but now just covers his face in noting more than pure embarrassment. Hongjoong laughs before dropping the boy back in the waves. 

They play around like that for the passing hour before the sun is now reaching its sunset. The memory replays in Yeosang’s mind once again as he now stares at Hongjoong in a longing way. How much that he wants to feel Hongjoong’s lips crash against his in the ocean waves, but he knows that would only be in that letter and remain only there. 

Suddenly, Hongjoong walks up to him. Their bodies are subsumed by the ocean waves as their collarbones and heads stick out. Yeosang feels a hand cup his face as he now looks at Hongjoong again. His heart is screaming yes to this, as his mind screams no. He looks lovingly in the older’s eyes before slowly back away. 

“Hongjoong, it’s wrong,” he speaks. 

“So what?” he responds as he pursues the other male. “I think it’s been pretty clear that I’ve had a crush on you.”

Yeosang blushes at that before he suddenly feels Hongjoong’s hands on the back of his thighs. He jumps up before his legs are now forced to be wrapped around the waist of the older male. Yeosang feels himself blush as he feels how Hongjoong’s hands now rest on his small waist. 

“But what about the others? This is considered cheating!” the male shoots back as he is now forced to make eye contact with the other. Hongjoong smirks before a small laugh escape his slightly parted lips. 

“How is it considered cheating when seven guys have been pinning on you ever since you walked into the dorm?” Hongjoong asks as he now readjusts his grip on the younger male once again. “Everyone has had their eyes on you, Sangie, and they’ve all wanted this~”

Yeosang blushes again before covering his hands once again. “Don’t say things that you don’t mean, Joongie.” 

That was when Hongjoong just about snapped. He now tightens his grip on Yeosang’s waist before slamming their lips together. Yeosang was frozen for maybe a moment, but he soon found his rhythm as his hands are now dug into the wet mess known as Hongjoong’s blue hair. 

Tongues thrash against each other as they kiss as their lives depended on it. At the moment, Hongjoong swipes his tongue across the younger’s bottom lip as a plea for access, which he is given, before shoving his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth. 

They stay in that heated position for a moment before Hongjoong breaks away. A small trail of saliva still connects the two of them as they now look deep into each other’s eyes. “I think I did something that I meant, Yeosang.” 

Yeosang is still lost in the heat of the moment that he barely heard the words. He just still looked at the man who just kissed him before unraveling himself from the muscular body. This was the man that kissed him first, the one who he denied so many times, and yet he’s back for more?

“Oh my god.” Yeosnag breathes. 

“What?” Hongjoong asks as he now walks up to Yeosang with worried eyes and stature. “They are going to murder you.” Yeosang breathes out once again as he now looks into the eyes of Hongjoong once again.

“Hell yeah, they are.” Hongjoong laughs. “I know Seonghwa was the one who wanted to do that first!” 

Yeosang remains confused before he is suddenly rearranged back onto where his legs are wrapped around the muscular build. The sun is now fully set as the stars begin to hang in the night sky. “How about we stay here, me and you? We make dating official?”

“But what about them?”

“You don’t have to date them yet,” Hongjoong says while giving a reassuring pat on top of the wet mop of bleached hair. “You can just date me for now.”

Yeosang thinks about the offer once again. If he rejects Hongjoong once again, something tells him that the universe will not be gracious enough to give him another chance. So to say yes, he leans in and passionately kisses Hongjoong on his salty-sweet lips. 

And by the time they arrive at a small hotel, they are asleep in each other's arms as the sheets keep them close together and warm. How Hongjoong’s hands rest on Yeosang’s stomach as the blonde just cuddles a cool pillow closer to him. 

And when the morning comes, they stop for breakfast at a small donut shop. Hongjoong gives him a good morning kiss as Yeosang’s remain flustered. They eat and drink coffee along the way before finally arriving home to the six that await them.    
  


Seonghwa is the first to approach them, leaving a small kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek, before all of them are gathered in the living room. The others tackle down Hongjoong, Yeosang becoming left out, but he soon clears them all away as he notions for the small boy to come to sit on his lap. 

Yeosang obliged as he now lay into Hongjoong’s shoulder. The others wait for an explanation, excitement, and hope to shine in all of their eyes, as Hongjoong gives a small smile towards the male sitting in his lap. 

“Why don’t you tell them, Sangie?” Hongjoong says before he now turns to face them all. How seven pairs of eyes now rest on the small body that looks back with confidence. 

“This is my boyfriend, Hongjoong. I’m currently in an open relationship if you wish to join.”


	3. Prince of Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yeosang announces his open relationship with Hongjoong, let's just say that Seonghwa gets a tad jealous...

That night ended with so many eyes cast upon Kang Yeosang. How he just perfectly laid out the words before priming himself on Hongjoong’s lap before smiling with perfection with a shard of pride. Seonghwa gives him a look before walking over to where the two sit on the couch. 

“You still are that prince, aren’t you?” the oldest asks as he now uses one of his fingers to tilt up Yeosang’s more than perfect face. “Sitting on your throne just having us peasants bow before you and beg for your mercy?”

“Then why aren’t you bowing?” Yeosang seethes as he moves away from Seonghwa’s grasp. The older one gives him a look of pure surprise that came out of Yeosang’s little comment. Hongjoong laughs as well before glaring at the male that still stands. “Maybe you should bow. After all, he’s mine for now. So maybe you have to obey him to get what you want?”

The others lose their minds as they look at the battle that’s going on. Hongjoong has now sided with Yeosang’s army, and Seonghwa seems ready to oppose it. Wooyoung now walks over to the pair before making a small curtsey in front of the blonde male. “Is there anything that I can get you, Your Majesty?”

Yeosang holds his hand over his mouth, his most common habit for when he gets shy or flustered, before quickly regaining his composure. “Yes you can, Wooyoungie. Carry away this peasant. He is giving me nothing of the current moment.”

The others burst out in uncontrollable laughter at Yeosang’s royal accent as well as Wooyoung attempting to carry away Seonghwa. It comes to the point that Jongho comes over to carry him away as Wooyoung stays at the side of the younger. 

“Do I receive a reward, your benevolence?” Wooyoung asks again, more laughter being caused, as Yeosang now leans back into Hongjoong. “What do you think, Joongie? Does this lover of yours deserve some reward?”

“Of course!” Hongjoong declares. “How about a kiss from his Majesty?” They all laugh again as Yeosang stands up from his position on the shorter male. Within a moment, he grabs the collar or Wooyoung’s sweater before pressing his lips to the other. 

They stay like that for maybe a moment or so before Yeosang pulls away. Wooyoung unconsciously puts a hand to his lips before Yeosang goes back to Hongjoong. Seonghwa and the other blush madly as they see that the prince-like figure did it. Now they all want something to do it. 

Wooyoung soon returns to San, hand still feeling on his lips, before looking at the taller male in the eyes. “Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming?” San laughs before telling him that Kang Yeosang did indeed kiss him. 

Wooyoung still sits completely mesmerized as Seonghwa has become more than fed up. He walks back over to Yeosang before picking him up and slugging him over his back like a sack of flour. Yeosang squeaks before squirming around in Seonghwa’s arms. A small line of fear crosses his eyes as tears now leak-free and soak into the fabric of the older male’s sweater. 

At this time, they are now in Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s shared room to where Seonghwa carefully lays the small male onto his bed. He climbs over him before staring at him right in his teary eyes. With a careful hand, Seonghwa wipes away the tears before making sure that Yeosang is now looking at him. 

“Don’t cry, my love.” he coos as he now presses small kisses on the new springing tears. “I’m just as sad as you are.”

“How?” Yeosang shoots back as his eyes desperately search Seonghwa for any sign of hurt. Sure enough, it’s there, but Yeosang was still crying in fear and vulnerability. “Y-you...what are you going to do to me? Use me like the t-the f-filthy prince you think I am?!” 

Seonghwa now notices what he’s seeing Yeosang think. “No. I would never do that to a delicate flower such as yourself. I only want what’s best for you. That is what lovers do, right?” Yeosang pauses before now flipping the two around. 

As he stares into the depths of the older male’s eyes, something unleashes from the depths of his mind. His vision clouds before he finds himself in a position he was in maybe a little more than a year ago.

_“Yeosang, may I come in?” the voice of Seonghwa floods his room. Yeosang, who was laying in bed, goes over to the door before unlocking it and allowing the hyung to come into his room. “Thank you, Sangie.”_

_Yeosang just nods before the two of them now stand in the middle of the dimly lit room. It only comes from the sun that shines through the blinds that light up Yeosang’s face in the darkness. He looks like an angel, but something maybe more regal?_

_“I think I got a good one,” Seonghwa says before Yeosang comes up to meet his eyes. “Is it okay if I try it out of you?”_

_He nods before he is suddenly shoved into the wall behind him. Yeosang flinches for a moment before he suddenly sees that Seonghwa has him trapped between the wall and well as his arms. Yeosang looks to where the older now moves one of his hands to where it rests on Yeosang’s jawline to where his thumb rests on Yeosang’s lips._

_“You are like a prince, sitting on your throne so carefully, what happened to take a risk, Yeosang? Open that heart of yours, maybe it can be up for swiping~” the older breaths as he uses that thumb to finally part the younger’s lips._

_Yeosang could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks as he now looks down to where Seonghwa’s thumb now presses into his mouth. He doesn't move his lips in the slightest as Seonghwa just moves the digit all around his tongue. A line of drool comes off of the side of the younger’s mouth._

_Yeosang holds everything back as Seonghwa still toys around with him, now pulling out the finger, before pinning him back to the wall again. Yeosang didn’t think his feelings for his hyung could get any stronger, but he was proven wrong. He suddenly feels something pool in his lower region which causes Seonghwa to look down._

_“You know,” the older seductively whispers in Yeosang’s ear, “I can help you with that if you allow me~”_

_The shame rolls off of Yeosang as he pushes off the older male. He runs out of his room and into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Tears rolled down his face as he knew at that moment that he fucked up._

_But he seemed to be pretty good at that._

He feels Seonghwa now reach up and pull a small strand of hair from his grown-out mullet, but the memory still rattles inside of his head. He then remembers his letter that he wrote to the older male about how he was ready for Seonghwa to open back up to him again. His head spins a little before he finally looks back down to the man that he has trapped under him. 

Yeosang takes the two hands playing with his hair and pins them above Seonghwa’s head. He then leans down and harshly kisses Seonghwa. Without even waiting for permission, he shoves his tongue into Seonghwa’s awaiting mouth. 

He feels the vibration of Seonghwa moaning as he continues to obliterate the male under him. It wasn’t long until Yeosang decided that he needed air and broke apart from the male under him. Seonghwa smirks at the male above him. “That was nice.”

“I can do more than that~” Yeosang offers as he now bends down to suck on some of the pale exposed skin of the older male. Seonghwa laughs just a little before placing his hands on the bony sides of the younger male before flipping them around once again. 

“Now then, I think it’s my turn to pleasure you, my prince~” Seonghwa smirks. Yeosang blushes at that before his lips are reunited with Seonghwa’s once again. He allows himself to sink into the warm feeling as he soon feels two hands running up his shirt. As much as he hates his skin being exposed in front of the other, he allows it to happen as his hands become entangled in the light brown hair of the older. 

The warm lips soon leave his red swollen lips before pecking at his neck. Seonghwa leaves small airly kisses on the base of his neck before finding one spot on his collarbone before biting down and sucking on the soft sensitive skin. 

Yeosang does his best to restrain a moan by covering his mouth, but that is soon stopped when he feels Seonghwa take in hand within his own before pressing it against the bed. He bites down on his lip even, but the longing sound of a moan escapes his lips as Seonghwa works his magic. 

As it became more heated in the room, Seonghwa removed his shirt in one motion before going back down to begin removing Yeosang’s. Blinded by lust and pure emotion, it was in a matter of minutes that the two of them lay on the bed fully exposed to each other. 

Seonghwa looks down at the male on the bed with hazy eyes. “Are you sure that you want to do this? We can stop if you want.” Yeosang thinks about it for maybe a moment. Yes, he shouldn’t be doing this with a man that he isn’t in a relationship with, but he did claim that he is in an open relationship with Hongjoong. And if anyone wants to join, they can. 

“I’m ready, but p-please be careful.” Yeosang pleads as he looks back up to Seonghwa after breaking eye contact for a second. “It’s my f-first time.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes widened before he leaned down to give Yeosang a soft loving kiss. “I will, my prince. But only on one small request.” Yeosang cocks an eyebrow before searching Seonghwa's eyes to show that maybe he was joking. That maybe he wasn’t going to fuck him. 

“I would like you to be my boyfriend as well. Also, I would like to be included in your and Hongjoong’s relationship.” the older requests as a wave of relief washes over the blonde male. He smirks before he now sits up to give a kiss to the male above him. 

“That,” he says breaking away. “Is the seal of approval.”

Seonghwa smiles before going over to a drawer to grab some lube and a condom. As he sees that the younger lays on the bed patiently, he pours some lube on his fingers before climbing back on the bed. “This might hurt, okay? Just tell me when you want me to stop.” Seonghwa says as he slowly begins to insert the first finger. Yeosang hisses at contact but eventually gets used to the finger slowly entering him. As it moved deeper, a sudden sting caused him to yelp. 

The older man stops immediately as he looks at Yeosang’s pained face. “Are you okay? Do you want me to-” Seonghwa is off by Yeosang giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he now slides down on the single finger inside of him? Seonghwa gets the message and begins to move the finger around inside of the younger male. 

Soon enough, Seonghwa has three fingers functioning inside of the younger. Yeosang moans out whenever they begin to reach a spot that Yeosang liked in particular. With a sudden movement, the fingers were removed from him and suddenly replaced with something else. “Just tell me when, okay my prince?”

Yeosang smiles at the nickname. It now has a new meaning rather than an insult or some dirty name. It now means that he has control over Seonghwa’s heart, as well as the others and that his throne is all of them together. He is pampered like one, of course, but it’s always the thought that counts. Or, that is how he interprets it. 

Seonghwa is pushed in as he waits for the signal to move in and out of the small, fragile, male. Yeosang gives two taps on the older’s shoulder before he wraps his long skinny legs around Seonghwa’s muscular frame. 

Seonghwa moves in and out at a slow pace at first but soon picks up as his need for Yeosang intensifies. He looks to where the younger is moaning out his name but remains to have that benevolent glow about him as he’s getting freshly fucked. 

“Hwa...can I come?” Yeosang asks small as he looks up to the older male. “Of course you can, your grace. Go on, you’ve been so good.” As Yeosang’s body begins to shutter, his walls close around Seonghwa as the two come together. White is splashed all over Seonghwa and Yeosang as they both ride out their highs. 

As Seonghwa pulls out, he ties up his condom, before returning to where the slightly dazed male looks at him with an indescribable look. “Do you want me to run a bath?” he asks as he now peppers small kisses all over Yeosang’s sweat-slicked face. 

“Y-yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Seonghwa hyung.” Yeosang smiles before Seonghwa is off to run a bath in the bathroom installed in his room. He soon returns to hoist the smaller man up off the bed to lay him down in the welcoming warmth of the bath. 

“Are you going to join me?” Yeosang asks as he takes a hold of the older male’s hand. Seonghwa nods before wordlessly joining the other male in the bathtub. He slides in behind the small frail body of the other before going over to grab some shampoo from the side of the tub. 

“Why do you call me ‘prince’, hyung?” Yeosang asks as Seonghwa now scrubs off the cum that was all over his stomach only moments ago. Seonghwa smiles before pressing a small kiss to the younger’s face.

“How else do you describe a being like you? Someone with such a benevolent aura that follows them as well as a perfect quiet posture that no one can seem to shake. You even treat us older ones like we are beneath you on some sort of scale. And you even look like a prince! How can I not call you that?” Seonghwa asks, causing a small giggle to escape Yeosang’s ever-so perfect lips. 

“I guess I will let you do whatever you want, Seonghwa,” he says as the foam is soon washed away from his clear pale skin. “But I do hope that you meant what you did in there.”

“I do,” Seonghwa reassures as he grabs a towel to wipe away the remaining water on Yeosang’s body. “I meant every word and action. I take full responsibility.” 

By the time that Yeosang and Seonghwa had finished getting dried off, the sun had fallen into the abyss of the night sky. Yeosang now wears one of Seonghwa’s sweaters as well as a pair of Hongjoong’s oversized sweats before stumbling down the stairs with Seonghwa by his side. 

Hongjoong seems to be the only one waiting in the kitchen, noodles being cooked as well as other foods, as he turns to see the other two. “Joongie? Can I ask you something?” Yeosang asks as he now wraps his sweater paws around their leader. 

“Anything, Sangie,” he responds before pressing a small kiss to his head. The blonde looks back to Seonghwa before grabbing his hand and letting go of Hongjoong. The leader soon looks back to see what was going on as a small smile comes to his face. “Can S-Seonghwa join our relationship?”

“Of course! I would be happy to allow him to join us.” Hongjoong says with a smile. Yeosang’s eyes widen as he looks over to the shorter male. Yet there was something that was telling him that Hongjoong wasn’t supportive, even though he and Seonghwa have been dating for a while. “Prove it.” the younger one preamps. 

Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa before they embrace each other and share a long and loving kiss. Yeosang smiles before taking both of his lovers in a small group hug. After all of the dinner was finished and the three all deemed themselves as tired, they all retreated up to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room before piling in Hongjoong’s clean bed. 

As Yeosang drifts to sleep between both of the two hyungs, he only smiles to himself. 

_I have left the kingdom of my little peace and serenity to where I have built a new empire. I sit on my throne with servants that seem to care and bow at my every command. There is this one though that seemed to challenge my power. He failed to surpass it as he still submits under me. His name is Park Seonghwa; the creator of my title of prince. And I love him with every ounce in my body as I do the others._

_Damn, I should’ve put that in my letter._


End file.
